Discussioni utente:GabriBanjo
ciao!Ratchet95 11:14, set 8, 2011 (UTC) Vedo che hai scoperto come mettere le immagini sulle armi!Ratchet95 11:14, set 8, 2011 (UTC) Vuoi fare qualche arma?Ratchet95 11:14, set 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok come vuoi :)Ratchet95 11:21, set 8, 2011 (UTC) Per ora uso la firma come talk tenplate per fare più velocemente =DRatchet95 11:21, set 8, 2011 (UTC) Senti: pensavo a un mio amico che usa frequentemente "Polpetta" "Sbalbetta" "Cosetta" "Colpetto" "Puzzetto" ecc... è modificando la curiosità dei lanciatori di mine ho scritto per sbaglio: Le mine lanciate da questi robot erano originariamente i proiettili che sbalbettavano. AhahahahahRatchet95 11:23, set 8, 2011 (UTC) Guanto Minitorretta Sintenoide Canal City Medaglia Q Tornato Antonyu, Counter Cletus Mail Carica le foto che mi hai spedito!! E scattane una alle Slot Machine di R&C 3!! 14:54, set 18, 2011 (UTC) Uhm..... guarda che non ero arrabbiato, forse quei punti esclamativi sono stati intesi male, erano solo in senso di "memo". Ma fa niente, è difficile capirsi via web, e a volte ci sono incomprensioni. Sta tranquillo che quando sono arrabbiato si capisce..... e spero tu possa non vedermi mai in quello stato. Axel 8 puo' confermarti come divento quando mi incazzo, e sono peggio di uno sciacallo. Comunque, ti ho risposto al mex via mail. 17:37, set 18, 2011 (UTC) Info Electrolyzer Bolt Finire Manca ancora una vincita da inserire. 18:06, set 19, 2011 (UTC) Slim Mi serve una foto di Slim Cognito in L'Altezza non Conta..... lo puoi trovare in un bidone su Challax per esempio..... (vende modifiche armi). 11:52, set 21, 2011 (UTC) Puoi entrare in chat? Grazie. 12:31, set 21, 2011 (UTC) Come usare licenze per Copyright Medaglia Q Errore Trofeo Nell'immagine del Sabotatore avevi inserito il Template Immagine per la Wiki. 14:26, set 21, 2011 (UTC) Ho già corretto io. Comunque non è che devi metterti a cercare se l'immagine sia o meno sul web: PD lo devi inserire praticamente a tutte le immagini (se ti fai un copia e incolla nella sorgente, svolgi il lavoro in 3 secondi per ogni immagine). L'unica eccezione è per Immagine per la Wiki, da inserire in immagini ottenute con una fotografia dal gioco. Comunque quell'immagine era sulla Wiki inglese, e il fatto che tu non l'abbia trovata sul web non giustifica comunque l'inserimento del Template Immagine per la Wiki, da inserire solo in caso di fotografie fatte da noi. P.S. Le immagini che scattiamo noi si riconoscono della grafica, tranquillo. 14:37, set 21, 2011 (UTC) Immagine vecchia Messaggio Trofeo Sfide Fecciopoli Per ieri sera: c'è stato un improvviso blackout nella mia zona, è si è spento tutto, pc compreso. 13:36, set 23, 2011 (UTC) Aiuto Entri in chat? 09:22, set 25, 2011 (UTC) Ciao Gabri... ho due cose da dirti: 1- Il mondo potrebbe finire domani... 2- Hai visto un po' di puntate su Oban? Ragazzi, non mettetevi a spammare sul sito con argomenti o forum estranei a quelli trattati/collegati dal/al sito. 12:24, set 25, 2011 (UTC) Fine del mondo, OBAN e banji kazooki =D=D oppure oppure ancora però Banjo è davvero simpatico! è un orsacchiotto? scusa se sono uscito improvvisamente =D non andava più la chat come fa sempre... c'è ne una pure su Oban wiki... comunque buona visione =D che vinca il palermo =DRatchet95 13:02, set 25, 2011 (UTC) Attenzione Devi fare attenzione con i Template: la sezione che devi inserire si chiama Aggiornamento, non Potenziamento. Per quello non ti esce mai. Poi, non riscrivere nel testo in cosa l'arma si evolve, essendo questo già specificato nel Template. Poi, ricorda di non linkare i titoli dei giochi nel Template. Io ho appena terminato il Blitzer. Non è stato per niente facile, dato che ho dovuto trovare il modo più comodo per ammassare le informazioni dei due giochi. 21:18, set 25, 2011 (UTC) Lavoro Chat Non appena sei disponibile entra in chat. Devo parlarti. -- 15:31, set 27, 2011 (UTC) Immagine TalkTemplate Descrizione Megacorp Ottima idea. Quelle della Gadgetron e della Megacorp sono leggermente diverse tra loro. Ma forse sì l'ho già scritta io. Controlla dal gioco se è uguale identica. Errore mio allora. Ah, molto bene!!! 15:29, set 29, 2011 (UTC) Artiglio Tesla L'Artiglio Tesla invece deve cambiare descrizione con quella Megacorp, e questa volta ne sono certo. Provvedi tu al più presto. Grazie. 21:05, set 29, 2011 (UTC) Info Notak Puoi inserirla qui. 12:21, ott 1, 2011 (UTC) Lavoro ''Ratchet & Clank: Tutti per Uno! ciao! vuoi entrare nella chat? 18:39, ott 5, 2011 (UTC) Foto Gabboooooooooooooooooooooo entri in chat? ;) 14:42, ott 7, 2011 (UTC) Categoria Immagini Gabri, mi sono dimenticato di dirti che quando inserisci una licenza alle immagini, devi anche mettere la Categoria:Immagini come categoria della foto. Ho quindi bisogno che, a partire dall'ultima caricata, ti riguardi tutte le foto inserendo la categoria, sino a quelle che ce l'hanno..... se vuoi fatti aiutare da qualcuno. Se non hai capito qualcosa, chiedi pure! Ah, ottima la foto di Dan!-- 19:28, ott 7, 2011 (UTC) E infatti è venuta benissimo ;) Mi raccomando, comincia al più presto con quel lavoro, è molto importante. Non è difficile, basta che inserisci alla foto quella categoria..... e a quelle a cui manca, anche la licenza. Chat Ciao! Ho creato la pagina sulla Star Explorer, ma come puoi vedere ho lasciato la sezione colori vuota perchè non me li ridordo. Ho bisogno che inserisci tutti i colori (del secondo e terzo gioco), *'mettendo come link "Modifiche estetiche per Star Explorer", ma facendo in modo che nel testo appaiano scritti i nomi dei colori.' Grazie. 13:19, ott 8, 2011 (UTC) TI HO SOTTOLINEATO ED EVIDENZIATO QUELLA FRASE. RILEGGILA E CORREGGI. Minilanciarazzi Si, anche se ho dovuto apportare un po' di correzioni. Comunque: ho creato una nuova sezione per il Template Boxarma, servirà per contenere le Mod Armi. Ho bisogno che ti rifai un giro di tutte le armi di Fuoco a Volontà ed inserisci nei Template la sezione Mod Armi, con relative info. Ad alcune armi l'ho già fatto io (ricorda poi di cancellare la sezione nel testo ovviamente). Lo so, gli incarichi sono una grossa palla al piede, ma vanno completati. Ripeto: ho bisogno che ti rifai un giro di tutte le armi di Fuoco a Volontà ed inserisci nei Template la sezione Mod Armi, con relative info. Ad alcune armi l'ho già fatto io (ricorda poi di cancellare la sezione nel testo ovviamente). 10:26, ott 9, 2011 (UTC) Forum Ciao! Sei invitato ad esprimere il tuo voto qui. 11:59, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Info Lavoro 2 Chat Entri in chat un secondo? 14:28, ott 21, 2011 (UTC) Immagini Ciao, inserisci licenza e categoria a tutte le immagini ne necessitano. Ascolta, non prendiamoci per i fondelli, io non ci credo che non hai 6 minuti di tempo per inserire delle licenze e delle categorie a immagini. Se non hai voglia, per me non è un problema, basta che mi dici semplicemente "Lexaeus, io non ho voglia di svolgere l'incarico". Così, lo chiedo a qualcun'altro, oppure lo faccio io stesso, come tutte le cose del sito d'altronde. Ma ho bisogno di sapere cosa intendi fare, non puoi piantare questo silenzio tombale improvviso. 18:36, ott 27, 2011 (UTC) Lavoro Template Piuttosto, come vedi sto inserendo Template nelle varie aree (dei pianeti e dello spazio). Che ne dici di darmi una mano? Prendi come esempio il Cratere di Tobruk, ed inserisci il Template a tutte le aree di Fuoco a Volontà. Ricordati di linkare tutti i personaggi e nemici. Mi raccomando, non sbagliare niente! 'Perchè non ho tempo di controllare se hai fatto o meno errori. Soprattutto, ricorda sempre di cambiare il nome all'area! Perchè magari hai copiato il Template del Cratere di Tobruk, ma ti sei dimenticato di cambiare il nome, e quindi poi magari a Spaccio Megacorp nel Template c'è scritto Cratere di Tobruk al posto di Spaccio Megacorp. Capisci cosa intendo? Bene! Però dovresti rifarti un giro e staccare il Template che conduce alla pagina di soluzione dal resto del testo, altrimenti restano troppo attaccati. Basta solo fare un INVIO poco prima di quella tessera del puzzle verde. Si, anche alle orbite. Senti, io proprio non ho tempo, però questa specie di riforma va fatta: dovresti mettere i Template anche alle aree di R&C1. In cambio otterrai una Medaglia Q. Vedi che ottenere medaglie si fa sempre piùdifficile man mano che sali? 12:13, ott 29, 2011 (UTC) Lavoro Tasto Pagine Incarico Ciao, ho bisogno che vai nel Museo Insomniac di ''Ratchet & Clank 3 e raggiungi la sfida dove controlli l'Hovertank Megacorp. Devi osservare il carroarmato e dirmi se l'aspetto e spiccicato identico a quello di Fuoco a Volontà: Già che ci sei, fagli anche una foto Mi raccomando fa in fretta! Mi servono al più presto la foto e l'informazione! Grazie! Non importa, attenderò. Quando hai la foto inviamela. Mi raccomando, falla bene! 14:14, nov 2, 2011 (UTC) Blog Aperto un nuovo blog. Chat Ciao. Entri un secondo nella chat di Wikia Centrale? Devo chiederti una cosa (ti dico quella chat perchè ormai sono in quella, e se ne apro due mi interrompe la connessione con l'altra). 18:48, nov 2, 2011 (UTC) Mappa-Matica La Mappa-Matica appare anche in Fuoco a Volontà. No, ti stai confondendo con i capitoli PS3, in Fuoco a Volontà si chiama ancora Mappamatica. 14:44, nov 4, 2011 (UTC) Incarichi Ciao, ho per te un po' di incarichi. *Scrivi le sfide dell'arena. *Scrivi le soluzioni delle ultime pagine che ho creato sulle aree (tutte quelle che non ce l'hanno). *Togli quelle frasi anche alle armi di Fuoco a Volontà. Io alla fine non riuscirò a farcela. P:S. Quando prendi Ratchet & Clank 3? Se non avremo quei dati, mi sa che non si potrà creare alcuna arma di quel gioco. Ricorda sempre di inserire il video in una videogallery, e di mettere la categoria. 09:45, nov 7, 2011 (UTC) Chat Entra in chat un secondo. 14:19, nov 10, 2011 (UTC) Avamposto X11 Deposito Blarg Giornata Culturale R&C 3 Al massimo ordinalo e, se proprio non è più disponibile, cerca su internet. Anche di seconda mano, basta che ti permetta di finire il gioco ;) P.S. Ricordati di caricare sul sito l'immagine del Cristallo del Deserto incastonato. 19:21, nov 17, 2011 (UTC) Licenze e categorie Metti licenze e categorie alle immagini. 08:13, nov 20, 2011 (UTC) Chat Tornato Ciao! Dopo quest'assenza ritorno. Puoi entrare in chat? Ci sono ora, entra che devo chiederti delle cose. 20:52, nov 24, 2011 (UTC) Armi Sfida Sfida R&C 3 L'hai preso? Mi avevi detto la stessa cosa l'altra settimana..... comunque: guarda il menù esteso in alto alle pagine: l'ho personalizzato. Noterai una precisa organizzazione. Ah, inserisci licenze e categorie alle immagini? Grazie. A tutte le vecchie immagini a cui hai messo le licenze manca la categoria: ragazzi, ma ce la facciamo a completare un incarichino senza sbagliare niente? Cavolo, non mi sembra di chiedere imprese erculee. Dovrai tornare indietro sino alle immagini che hanno la categoria. 17:24, dic 4, 2011 (UTC) Sfida Nuovo utente Chat Nuovo utente Sta sera alle 21:00 ci sarà di sicuro, mostrati presente.-- 18:31, dic 13, 2011 (UTC) Giornata Culturale musei Insomniac gabri aspetta vieni in chat nn voglio attaccarti, vieni in chat parliamo 1 po' tranquillo nulla contro di te oh bè pazienza ciao buon natale Ciao Ciao mi chiamo Giampiero... Lexaeus mi ha detto che ti devo aiutare a fare le armi e nel frattempo inparo a usare il sito :D Ciao da giampiero :D Istruzioni Non è ancora finita: adesso posiziona la freccetta sul tuo nome utente in alto a destra delle pagine, ti apparirà un elenco di opzioni: clicca su preferenze. Ora vai nel campo Soprannome e inserisci questo nel box lì vicino: . Ora non ti resta che salvare e avrai la tua firma. *Devi modificare le descrizioni sotto le musiche dei vari livelli, come ad esempio ho già fatto io qui. Non sbagliare, sennò devi rifarti il giro di tutte le pagine. P.S. Noto che il tuo lavoro sta diminuendo e, come tutti gli utenti qui, immagino scenderà sempre più. Ricorda che se diventerai admin dovrai essere molto frequente, come me, e lavorare maggiormente. Inoltre, ti sarà richiesta responsabilità, come in questo caso del nuovo utente: istruiscilo e guidalo bene. }} Squadra Forse non hai capito, ma ti ho messo in squadra con Giampiero105. Tu devi creare le armi su Fuoco a Volontà no? Bene, le creerete insieme, proprio come tu facesti con Ratchet95: in questo modo lo correggerai su tutti gli errori e lui capirà, dato che ha una conoscenza dei comandi Wiki davvero molto scarsa. Istruiscilo bene, e dimostrami che sei responsabile.-- 19:57, dic 22, 2011 (UTC) Chat Ciao, entri in chat un secondo? 13:04, dic 23, 2011 (UTC) Casino Mi sono appena accorto che abbiamo fatto un casino: sai che avevi scritto alle armi di che gioco sono, no? (ad esempio: il Guanto Bomba è un arma di.....) E' una ripetizione, perchè già è scritto in Apparizioni. Quindi dobbiamo eliminarle. Io ho già cominciato con alcune (vedi dalla Wiki Activity quali), puoi proseguire te con le altre? 08:54, dic 24, 2011 (UTC) ok capo Lavoro Ok, prima però occupati di questa cosa delle armi. Ora vado avanti con gli articoli. Ah, molto bene! Sì, mi sono arrivate grazie! Ora creo un bel po' di pagine così recuperiamo il tempo perduto. Beh..... degna di un vero Banjo direi! Ah, mi sembra che nel gioco si chiami RYNO II, non Ryno II o R.Y.N.O. II o ryno II. Puoi confermarmelo? 12:37, dic 24, 2011 (UTC) Natale Grazie, anche a te! 20:51, dic 25, 2011 (UTC) Grazie!! X3 Merry Christmas to you to! I hope you had a good one!!! 21:15, dic 26, 2011 (UTC) Lavoro Gravisfera Auguri di buon anno Banjazzo!-- 17:47, dic 31, 2011 (UTC) Auguri Boss Jetski Aspetta un momento..... quel boss non è mica una certa Seppia Robotica? 11:49, gen 2, 2012 (UTC) Ciao Ciao! Sono Naminè,so che non mi conosci ma ti piacerebbe chattare com me e Lexaeus? Naturalmente se non ti è di disturbo! XD Chat Vieni ora, ti aspetto. 11:49, gen 3, 2012 (UTC) Lavoro Foto Le foto vanno rifatte tutte. Per A Spasso nel Tempo cerca un Teletrasporto migliore. Attento alla luce che riflette e occhio alle righe che possono apparire, similmente a quelle del televisore. Mi raccomando, serve molta cura e attenzione.-- 07:54, gen 7, 2012 (UTC) Foto 2 Ho guardato ora le foto dei Musei Insomniac. Davvero..... io non capisco cosa ci sia di difficile nell'andare semplicemente lì, e fare una foto con L1 nella stanza del cartellone con scritto Insomniac Games. Cosa sono ste scritte rovesciate, stanze girate o cose varie? Una foto normale, normale, e normale. Siete tutti fissati con i bug ma a me non interessano questi cheat qui: una foto NORMALE. Senti, tanto ho capito che il tuo lavoro qui è destinato a dissolversi sempre più, sino a rispondere a malapena ai messaggi che la gente ti manda. Ti prego, risparmiati la scusa, tanto è da un secolo che la gente usa questa storia: scuola, scuola, scuola, bla bla bla. Non ci vuole niente a mettersi lì e con un briciolo d'impegno fare foto belle come quella che era venuta su Dan in R&C3 (tra l'altro, cosa c'entra Dan Johnson nelle foto che ti avevo chiesto? Che una sua foto così sul web oltretutto già esiste!). Basta spegnere le luci, chiudere le tapparelle, e facendo attenzione alle righe che un televisore puo' rilasciare, scattare una foto decente. Non importa, ho mandato avanti per un anno questo sito da solo, e per un altro anno lo farò. Non ti chiederò più nulla d'ora in poi, come ultima cosa voglio solo che mi spedisci le foto dei Teletrasporti in modo un po' decente. Anzi, di sto passo sarò persino costretto a rimuovere la chat dal sito, dal momento che la gente passa molto più tempo lì a cianciare che non sugli articoli. 14:58, gen 7, 2012 (UTC) Musei Mah..... a sto punto vedi tu. In ogni caso, non ti affiderò incarichi per un po' (evvai!!!). Per il momento, è meglio aspettare per vedere SE guarirai da questa sindrome di pelandronite. 13:58, gen 8, 2012 (UTC) Soluzione Ma perchè nella soluzione di Silver City hai messo video in spagnolo? La serie dev'essere la stessa di quell'utente YouTube, non si puo' saltare da un canale all'altro. Ma cosa c'entra? Anche quelli che hai messo nelle altre soluzioni allora dovrebbero essere così, ma li hai messi lo stesso..... boh. 15:11, gen 8, 2012 (UTC) eih banjo vieni in chat 16:31, gen 8, 2012 (UTC) Damosel Ma..... a sto punto fa come vuoi. Se per te è già così faticoso fare solo un Template siam messi male. Vedi tu, ma si capisce perfettamente che non hai un minimo di voglia. Non sentirti obbligato per nulla, se non vuoi lavorare non importa, te l'ho già detto. Piuttosto che vedere una simile strage lascia stare. Che messaggio? Non ho visto nulla O_O Boh, non ho visto nulla. A volte i messaggi di utenti usciti si cancellano e si creano automaticamente nuove discussioni (per la tua visuale). Comunque, sono sicuro che l'assenza della chat farà bene a tutti (me compreso). Ci stavamo troppo attaccati, e non si andava più avanti. Sì, va bene. Osserva solo le correzione che ho apportato. Gli errori commessi: *Il nome in Titolo 3 "Ratchet & Clank: Fuoco a Volontà", doveva essere scritto in corsivo. *Parole linkate: quasi nessuna. *Affililiazione: significa la causa o l'apparrenenza a un governo, in questo caso Megacorp, dato che tutti i pianeti di Bogon sono sotto il loro controllo. *Categoria dimenticata. 21:09, gen 9, 2012 (UTC) Ipnotizzatore Mancano le sezioni Personalità e Citazioni. Hai inoltre scordato di mettere una citazione o un mini-dialogo all'inizio della sezione Ratchet & Clank: Fuoco a Volontà. Categorie eih banjazzo era da un po' che non ci sentivamo. vieni sulla chat dell'altro sito di lexaeus? così parliamo un po Pagine Pietra Lunare Problemi Beh, la colpa è del computer senz'altro. Prova con Firefox o Explorer, che sono quelli a cui Wikia si adatta meglio, ma se il pc è vecchio ti converrebbe prenderne uno nuovo. La riparazione rinsana il sistema, ma dopo un po' partirebbe di nuovo, quindi dovresti necessariamente riportarlo al negozio. Ti converrebbe non poco comprarne un altro, spenderesti molto meno che tra una riparazione e un'altra (probabilmente tra poco tempo avrai altri grossi problemi). Iniziare una nuova partita per tre Bolt di Platino?!?! Ma che dici? Abbiamo le soluzioni anche noi qui. Tra l'altro mi serve la foto della Pietra Lunare incastonata. Certo che il tuo lavoro sul sito è fermo con le quattro frecce, e mi sa che resterà sempre così d'ora in poi. Quando un utente perde la passione, è clash assicurato :( 17:59, gen 21, 2012 (UTC) eih scemone vieni in chat che è riapparsa!!!!! dai nn fare il menefreghista e vieni k parliamo un po'. 15:37, gen 22, 2012 (UTC) Chat ciao,se ci sei entri in chat,c'è anche Lord così ti saluto visto che non ti sento da un po'. Ciao Naminè 15:58, gen 22, 2012 (UTC) Senti banjo va a quel paese, questa pagina dice che sei: http://it.ratcheteclank.wikia.com/wiki/Speciale:Utenti?cb=6943 Eppure fai finta d niente. mi hai rotto. non cercarmi +, fallito. 17:16, gen 22, 2012 (UTC) Controllo Ho essenziale bisogno di una cosa. Ho creato questa pagina. Potrai notare alcuni colori di Fuoco a Volontà che, al posto della descrizione, hanno i punti interrogativi: questo perchè non li ho trovati e non ho potuto descriverli (deduco quindi che siano della Modalità Sfida). Quindi, devi occuparti te della loro descrizione (sono tre). Fallo non appena entri, ho troppe cose da fare e poi me ne dimenticherei. Tra l'altro, mi devi dire se anche in Ratchet & Clank 3 ci sono colori sbloccabili solo con la Modalità Sfida. Eh, hai sempre pochissimo tempo -_- Comunque, anche in Fuoco a Volontà li sblocchi con i Punti Stile? Perchè ce ne sono tre che che non appaiono nella lista della Nave-Capanna. Ho bisogno che controlli, sennò non puoi capire. Scusa ma puoi almeno fare quello che ti ho chiesto? Mamma mia, hai fatto un peggioramento davvero spaventoso, cioè, a malapena trovi la forza di fare un edit! Meno male che mi sono dato una svegliata e ho cercato nuovi collaboratori, sennò sarei nel fango. Come ultima (e non scherzo) cosa, ti chiedo solo di occuparti di questa pagina un secondo. Poi arrivederci, è stato un piacere. 08:43, gen 23, 2012 (UTC) sì certo bla bla bla. e mi prendi pure in giro. sparisci 20:04, gen 23, 2012 (UTC) Ciao!!!!!! Banjo se ci 6 vieni in chat così ti saluto Naminè 19:21, gen 24, 2012 (UTC) Foto A me non è arrivata nessuna foto. Perchè mi dici una cosa, se poi non la fai? Comunque, non credo che la lista di R&C3 sia completa, ho bisogno che controlli. Non mi puoi dire che non hai tempo per aggiungere delle nozioni a una pagina, davvero, a me sembra quasi di essere preso in giro. Cioè, quanto ti ruberebbe una cosa così? 3-5 minuti al massimo. 20:31, gen 24, 2012 (UTC)